


Went A Little Like This

by thelilacfield



Category: Glee
Genre: Drunken Kissing, F/F, F/M, Kissing, M/M, Spin the Bottle, Teacher/Student
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 20:00:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3353477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelilacfield/pseuds/thelilacfield
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachel turns to Mercedes and says, "I just don't understand how they got so drunk. I made absolutely sure that there was no alcohol in the punch."</p><p>"One of them snuck it in, let them have their fun," Mercedes says with a shrug. </p><p>"And hey," Kurt puts in, climbing over the back of the couch to sit between them, handing each of them a cup of punch and smiling at Blaine, Artie and Sam coming to sit with them, "if you can't beat 'em, join 'em."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Went A Little Like This

**A/N:** Reaction fic to 6x07, various pairings, student/teacher and adult/minor pairings, blink and you miss it incest. Title from  _My First Kiss_  by 3OH3 ft. Ke$ha 

* * *

Glancing at the students, spinning around the room to the music booming out of the speakers, Rachel turns to Mercedes and says, "I just don't understand how they got so drunk. I made absolutely sure that there was no alcohol in the punch."

"One of them snuck it in, let them have their fun," Mercedes says with a shrug. "Better that they do it here, in your house, with supervision, than they're out in the bars getting drunk and not being able to get home. We're all crashing here anyway."

"And hey," Kurt puts in, climbing over the back of the couch to sit between them, handing each of them a cup of punch and smiling at Blaine, Artie and Sam coming to sit with them, "if you can't beat 'em, join 'em." They all laugh, and they clash their six cups together in a toast.

By the time Mason and Jane have bounced around the stage singing _Crazy Stupid Love_  and Kitty has added another half bottle of vodka to the punch when she thought no one was looking, the twelve of them are well and truly drunk. Luckily, the drunken archetypes aren't so evident as they were at the first Rachel Berry house party they all attended - everyone is just happy, dancing and singing with each other and having fun.

The six adults in the room must be drunk, because when Madison climbs onto a chair and shouts, "We should play Spin the Bottle!" they don't disagree, instead cheering with the students and collapsing into a circle around an empty bottle quivering on its side, waiting for someone to push it.

"Me first, the game of this last time ended after kiss two with Rachel getting to suck face," Mercedes insists, and Rachel squeals with laughter, clinging to Sam's arm with her head on his shoulder. Mouthing _Tell you later_  at the confused kids, Mercedes deftly spins the bottle and they all watch it slow until the neck is pointing at Roderick, still sitting with the crown at a jaunty angle on his head and grinning when Mercedes smirks at him. "C'mere, cutie."

She stretches across the circle to kiss him, whooping filling the room and Sam giving a piercing wolf whistle, Rachel clapping her hands and giggling next to him. The kiss lasts for ten seconds, and Roderick looks slightly dazed when Mercedes sits back with a wink, refilling her glass with a smirk. Unaware of her lipstick smeared across his mouth, Roderick spins, and the whooping is universal when it points at Spencer.

The two boys kiss, Roderick's hands framing Spencer's face, grinning when they break apart, and Spencer comments, "Apparently the odds are ever in my favour," when his spin ends up at Mason. The kiss they exchange is undeniably sweet, soft and special, perhaps a private moment that shouldn't be witnessed, a hint of something there, and Madison is giggling at a blushing Mason as he spins for Kurt, who grins and kisses him open-mouthed, hand on the back of his head to pull him closer, the music failing to disguise the sounds of their heavy breathing.

"Always forget you can't let drunk Kurt roam free around cute guys," Artie remarks, jerking him back into his space and watching the bottle spin to point at Kitty, who is still sipping her drink with a dreamy look on her face. She grins at Kurt, the kiss they exchange sloppy and enthusiastic, and then spins for Artie, scrambling to her feet and perching in his lap to kiss him in a way that brings a lot of old memories rushing to the surface. Perhaps there's hope for reigniting that flame.

Jane grins when she gets spun for the first time in the game, kneeling up to kiss Artie softly, and then sprawls back into her space, watching the bottle slow to point at a smirking Madison. "I'm gonna rock your world," she breathes as they lean in, and Roderick wolf whistles as the two girls kiss, Madison's fingers in Jane's hair, and then separate with a secretive look. Madison's smirk only grows when the bottle point to Rachel, who beams at her, and tugs Madison closer when their lips meet, Sam laughing next to them.

Kurt rolls his eyes when Rachel's spin comes to Sam, muttering, "'S'not supposed to give us real couples," as she grins at him and kisses him, their eyes closed and hands gripping tightly at each other. When Sam's hand starts to slide up, into the territory of groping, Artie pulls him off with a huff, and Sam spins to Spencer, who winks at him as he crawls across the circle and kisses him - probably a fantasy coming to life, if the enthusiasm is anything to go on, on the part of both men. Rachel is clapping with delight, and when Sam breaks the kiss she hugs him, mumbling about how nice it is to see her man so secure in his sexuality.

There's a sharp gasp from someone when Spencer spins Blaine, and Mercedes puts a soothing hand on Kurt's knee when they all watch them kiss, the drink making them uninhibited and making Kurt's eyes flash with jealousy. Smiling at Spencer, cheeks pink, Blaine spins Jane and leans over to kiss her, her smile only growing - there's a little crush there, it's pretty obvious. Jane spins Mason, to Rachel pouting and saying, "It's not fair that one person gets more action than everyone else!" The chemistry is explosive when they kiss, grinning into it, Jane's hand sliding over the back of Mason's neck, and he winks at her when they separate.

"You don't have to do it!" Artie immediately says when Mason's spin settles on Madison, but they both laugh and peck each other's lips, making Rachel coo quietly.

Madison spins Roderick, who still looks dazed from Mercedes' thorough kiss, and giggles when she kisses him, saying, "You taste like lipgloss," as she slumps back onto the floor, gazing up at the ceiling. Roderick flushes when his spin hits Artie, giving him the briefest peck that Artie grins over. His spin hits Mercedes, and she slides his glasses off before she kisses him to a whoop from Sam, who raises his cup to them when they break apart.

"And the dream of sophomore Mercedes is realised," Rachel comments when the bottle points at Kurt, and Mercedes jabs at her several times before she leans across to kiss Kurt, who kisses her back with a grin, giving her a wink that makes her shout with laughter when she moves away.

"This is number twenty, let's make it the last one," Artie suggests as he glances around the circle, and all the couples giving each other the eye. Kurt reaches into the circle and spins the bottle with a smile, openly gazing at Blaine across the circle, sitting between Artie and Madison, with his legs crossed and the feather boa still hanging around his neck.

As the bottle begins to slow, pointing towards Artie, Kurt nonchalantly reaches it and gives it an extra knock, and it comes to a stop pointing squarely at Blaine. "Oh, who'd've thought it?!" he exclaims with what he thinks is a stellar performance of shock, looking at Blaine with wide eyes. "Guess we have to do what the bottle says, right, Blaine?"

Rachel's claps when Kurt crawls across the circle into Blaine's lap, straddling him and kissing him harder than any other kiss witnessed here tonight, to a few gasps, a few laughs, a whistle and a hushed exclamation of, "Well _fuck_ , that's hot." He kisses Blaine until they're both gasping and breathless, and he still doesn't stop, his fingers curled tightly into Blaine's hair, Blaine's hands on his waist, his thighs squeezing at Blaine's hips and their mouth pressed tightly together, kissing and kissing and _kissing_.

When they finally break apart, everyone is staring at them, and Kurt just smirks at them, not moving. "Screw all of you," he says quietly, meeting the eyes of the people he's kissed, and the people Blaine's kissed. "I want this one." Tipping Blaine's face up, admiring his blown pupils and flushed cheeks and swollen lips, Kurt breathes, "I love you."

"I love you too," Blaine says softly, and kisses Kurt again, softer and sweeter this time, their breathing matched and their hearts pounding as Kurt laces their fingers together.

"That is so sweet," Kitty breathes reverently, leaning back against Artie's legs with a soft smile. Around the room, people choose who they want, Madison giggling as she drags Spencer to his feet for a duet, leaving her brother sprawled on the floor and looking slightly shell-shocked.

Perched in Blaine's lap, their foreheads pressed together and their breath mingling, Kurt opens his eyes to Blaine's look of love, and smiles. "This was much better than the last time we played Spin the Bottle," he says, and Blaine laughs and draws him back in for another kiss.


End file.
